Remember What You Did To Me? -By Linzi
by The Relentless Rebel Gang
Summary: A former victim of bullying has committed suicide but has been reincarnated and seeks revenge on the bully.


On my way to seek revenge! I am travelling away from the wallowing, dusty old henge. Yes! That's right! Payback time on a girl called Cynthia Turner…

I have thoughts of throwing her into a log burner. SHE MADE MY LIFE HELL! What she did to me was so bad that the memories won't go away like a terrible smell.

I use my telepathic powers to track her down. This will definitely turn my frown upside down. I fly over to her warm welcoming house with the lights in the rooms beaming like people looking outside of the window at me.

The silver windows sparkling and gleaming like Christmas decorations. The flowerpot perched over the door dancing in the gentle breeze.

I exert my x-ray vision to see where she is. I find her in her room. The walls are glowing green giving the room a friendly atmosphere, the fluffy blue floor hugging the feet of the furniture. On the far left corner of her room I see a trophy cabinet with giant grinning golden trophies and hanging on the cabinet there are magnificent medals.

In the centre of the room I spot Cynthia preening herself in the mirror like the stuck up bitch she really is; the mirror flattening her image and complementing her long honey blonde hair floating down her back, resembling a meter of golden silk fabric. Her peachy skin complexion, making her look "pure and innocent". Her blue moonstone eyes shining, her green eye shadow and red lipstick complementing her features. Her tall, skinny model like feature drapes elegantly on her dressing room stool, her quietly-loud white dress with a bold black sash around the middle and her pointy, dagger like black high heels decorating her long branch like legs.

All of a sudden she is given the fright of her life, giving her pain and strife! She notices that her reflection is not her any more but appears to be a white faced, wilting creature with a weary expression on her face. Also the creature has wispy, wiry black hair, wild black clothing and red scars which decorate her body. This creature is me.

She lets out a massive scream that pierces my eardrums and knocks down her pink sponge like stool as she backs away from her dressing room mirror. Seeing her distressed has certainly raised my thumbs.

"What are you…what do you want from me?" Cynthia questions.

"Does the name Poppy-May sound familiar?" I respond.

"Y…you look nothing like her. Anyway I thought she was dead," Cynthia retorts.

"Why I look different is because I have been reincarnated. The name's now Linzi," I reply.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get the hell out of my room you freak!" Cynthia demands and points to the window.

I then explain to her about my visit, "Oh I defiantly remember how vile you were, especially to me, now I come for vengeance.

Once I was a bright bubbly girl with more than just one friend. Then one day you wanted my happiness to end. You, the head cheerleader, your fellow cheerleaders on your team and the jocks decided to make my life unbearable.

At lunchtime! After school! Like a pack of wolves you would all wait for your prey which was me. Being the leader of the pack you would order them to attack me, take my things, break my stuff, hurl abuse at me, and spread rumours about me.

My friends did not want to know me as I was deemed "the Alien", my academic performance dropped as the stress of your torment got really unbearable. The only person I could turn to was a penknife. It was my counsellor as it stroked its hand against my skin. To make my buddy sound like I was talking to an actual human being I decided to call my penknife Linn.

Every minute! Every hour! Every day! I would forward to coming home to Linn just to be reassured, scratching my body for comfort, making me feel that I was not alone.

One day I decided that my life was not worth living any more because of school. As a result I requested Linn to take my life away. She accepted my request as she did not want me to suffer any more by rubbing her hand against my wrist and allowed me to "Rest in Peace" as I bled into a "never ending slumber".

Now that I have been reincarnated, I am going to make you feel how I felt".

"I am really sorry for what I did to you," Cynthia grovels.

"Not good enough!" I say and glare at her with rage.

Cynthia runs to her door and tries to open it but it's locked. She looks around her room and it's bleeding in pain, even her hands are covered in blood. She rushes to the en suite and tries to wash the blood off but the taps are gushing with blood. The sight of blood is too overwhelming for her that she blacks out onto the floor.

This is now the perfect opportunity for me to seek vengeance as I now get Linn out of my pocket, hold her arm and rub her hand against Cynthia's neck. All of a sudden a stream of blood comes trickling through and dries her out like an empty river. As a result she is left pale and motionless. Her body is cold and hard like a piece of meat.

I now come up with a plan to make it look like that Cynthia has committed suicide. I hold Linn close to my chest and say an emotional farewell to her. I place her in Cynthia's hand. Holding back the tears in my eyes I float through the stone cold walls of Cynthia's room and fly off, putting my enemies to rest.


End file.
